disneyjessiefanonfandomcom-20200214-history
Truth or Dare/Script
Characters Jessie Prescott- 18 year old nanny that is forgetful Emma Ross- A teen who is Ditzy, bubbly, and a fashionista Luke Ross- Another teen (Ladies Man) Ravi Ross- An Indian child recently adopted into the family Zuri Ross- A little girl with a lot of Sass Mackenzie Willows- A teen who is brave, strong, and not very girly, Emma's Best Friend Katie March- A bubbly teen girl, Emma's Best Friend, VERY GIRLY, and very nice Lisa Morris- Jessie''s Friends sebastian lysebo Luke Ross Script by Isabella G Script Scene 1 (EMMA is inviting MACKENZIE, KATIE, LISA, and HANNAH into her house. They Just finished trick-or wiener) LUKE- what the hell guys what are you dressed up as a bunch of bitches EMMA-stop cursing look you ... LUKE- please suck on my pinus MACKENZIE- yes'' only if you suck my breast'' EMMA-''i hate you guys you are just such a fucking bitch (runs away crying)'' JESSIE- eat dicks as candy,Luke, we're going trick-or-treating, you wanna come? LUKE- No!! i am having sex with mackenzie RAVI- Trick-or-treating is for everyone, Luke! LUKE- I'll pass. (JESSIE, RAVI, and ZURI go into the elevator as the GIRLS come downstairs) EMMA- Luke!!! Katie decided we should play truth or dare because she downloaded this app called truth or do u dare.. u in ? LUKE- OK, one round. (EVERYONE sits on the floor and waits for KATIE to type in all the names) Scene 2 (JESSIE, RAVI, and ZURI are looking for candy) ZURI- (angry) It's Halloween night!!! Where's all the candy?!?! JESSIE- Calm down, Zuri. I'm sure we'll find some! (JESSIE rubs ZURI's back, and the group starts looking for more candy) RAVI- What if there's no more candy?! JESSIE- Ravi, there IS candy. RAVI- Then how come I don't see any? JESSIE- Maybe this street doesn't have very Spirited families. Lets go to another street. All those things I done please let me find candy or else I'll be but In a candy wrapper Scene 3 (MACKENZIE and LUKE are walking down the stairs. LUKE is wrapped up like a mummy) MACKENZIE- Ladies and Gentlemen, I bring you Luke the mummy! (All the girls laugh and the elevator opens with kids, KATIE walks over) KIDS- Trick-or-Treat!! KATIE- (nervous) ''I'm so sorry, but we have no candy!! KID 1- Oh yes you do!!! (''The KIDS run into the Kitchen, Followed by KATIE and EMMA) KATIE- There's no candy!!!!! KID 2- Does a ghost have it?! EMMA- There's no such thing as ghosts!!! (the KIDS gasp) KID 3- Yes there is!!!!!!! KID 4- Let's just leave. I don't need no oldies bossing me around. (The KIDS leave but KATIE and EMMA stay) KATIE- Really, Emma, Really?!?! EMMA- What!? And did u not hear that kid call me old I'm 14 not Bertram's age KATIE- There 9 year old kids!!! And that doesn't matter!!!!!! They don't need to know that! EMMA- You sound like Jessie!! (KATIE gets angry and her face gets red) EMMA- Katie, take a chill pill.... let's just play the game! Scene 4 (JESSIE, ZURI, and RAVI walk up to the first house, and LADY 1 opens the door) JESSIE, RAVI, ZURI- Trick or treat! LADY 1- Howdy, ya'll! Want some biscuits? JESSIE- Excuse me, but are yo making fun of Texans? LADY 1- (Looses enthusiasm) Whaddaya Think?! RAVI- Jessie, just walk away.... Just walk aw- JESSIE- (cuts Ravi off) Us texans happen to be very friendly! LADY 1- Well, that's my problem! Jessie: yea well _ well (ZURI closes the door and drags JESSIE to the next house with RAVI) ZURI- Jessie, you need to calm down!!! JESSIE- Sorry about that, kids... (JESSIE knocks on the next door and LADY 2 opens it) ZURI- Mrs. Wiener? LADY 2- Zuri? ZURI- Wow, I though you lived in Spain!! (to JESSIE) this is my speech teacher! LADY 2- (laughs) Hello, Mrs.............Ross? JESSIE- I'm their nanny, Jessie. (Reaches out to shake LADY 2's hand, instead, LADY 2 gives them candy and slowly closes the door) What was that all about? ZURI- Mrs. Wiener doesn't like me. JESSIE- why, Zuri? ZURI- Because.... let's just say I'm very loud... and hot blooded Scene 5 ' ''(Line of order: EMMA, KATIE, MACKENZIE, LUKE) MACKENZIE- Come on, Katie, let's start the game. KATIE- Okay, fine! Okay... I go first and I do truth! MACKENZIE- I'll be the question giver then KATIE- kay! MACKENZIE: Okay. The question is... have you ever kissed a guy? KATIE- This is easy! No! MACKENZIE- UGGH, really, Katie? Fine! KATIE- Next is... Mackenzie! MACKENZIE: Oooh yay! KATIE: TRUTH OR DARE? MACKENZIE: DARE! KATIE- Describe someone in the group in less than ten words, everyone guesses who you are describing. MACKENZIE- Funny, Annoying, Gross- EMMA- LUKE! (Everyone shouts "''LUKE!")'' LUKE:Well I'm offended. KATIE: this is the last one for Mackenzie: Truth or dare? MACKENZIE- Dare, of course! KATIE: Kay. ... Give the player on your left an auntie kiss. Use lipstick and leave A PRINT! MACKENZIE: Eww. I'm not kissing Luke. LUKE: I'm all for it! KATIE: If you don't, you have to do the Dare Breaker Penalty MACKENZIE-ahhh U wouldn't UGH, fine. (Gets lipstick out of Emma's purse, puts it on, kisses Luke on the cheek, Luke faints) Mackenzie:weirdo '''Scene 6 Jessie: so far we have 3 pieces of candy Z'uri: 3 pieces that's not even enough not enough candy to get a sugar rush and bounce off the Walls like a psychotic person ' Ravi: and u wonder why no 1 likes u Z'uri: rude ' Ravi: rude Z'uri: I'll show u rude' Ravi: bring it sister(Jessie grabs her) Jessie: violence isn't the answer, for example Z'uri: your acting career' Jessie: rude . Scene 7 Jessie: Zuri I'm sorry u didn't get any candy to reach it sugar rush goal Z'uri: truth is there isn't any goal I just. Needed enough candy for midnight snacks' Luke: best Halloween eva I got kissed by a girl zuri: maybe she had to much candy Jessie: so Emma how was it Halloween Emma:ugh it was the worst some kid called me old Zuri: that's why u have gray hair on the growing Luke: and a mustache Ravi: and wrinkles Burtrum: emma where r those pimples coming from Emma: aaaaaah (runs) Jessie: kids that is not nice but hilarious (high fives the kids and laughs) Category:Scripts Category:Episodes Category:Episode